A World Of Sacrifice and Submission
by Chibi Ally
Summary: A demon serves his master without a contract in todays modern world. When the Count learns a contract was supposed to be made he offers his soul to his demon, who refuses. This demon serves his Lord asking for nothing in return...but why? -Me no own-
1. His Butler's Infinite Prowess

**INTRO**

**His Butler's Infinite Prowess**

**Intro Summary****: Introduction to the manor and it's occupants…**

* * *

Sitting back from the road a ways out in the country there rested a little manor. Just outside the manor was a beautiful garden cared for by Finnian. Though in truth, he was more of a hindrance than a help. So the head butler of the house usually had to step in. Within the walls were spotlessly clean rooms with a perfect décor thanks to the diligent work of a bright young maid named Maylene. Though to be honest, she didn't help as much as she…hurt, so the head butler of the house usually had to intervene. Then of course there was the Bard their head chef and master of the culinary arts. Though sadly, he burnt more things than he actually cooked, so the head butler of the house typically had to interfere.

So in short the head butler of this beautiful manor did…everything. With infinite prowess and dedication he saw to all duties and chores, including tending to their arrogant and self-assured Lord of the house.

Walking down the hall to the lord's room he opened the door and swung open the curtains. The light fell upon the perfect frame of the Lords face. A gloved hand reached out for a nearby pillow grasping it firmly it was swung straight towards the master's face.

Siting bolt up in bed the lord turned narrowed eyes to the butler who stood leaning against the pillar of his four poster bed. His arms crossed his eyes narrowed. "You're late," the only words he spoke.

The lord's eyes shot towards the digital clock on his bedside table. "Ah so I am," he said softly. "Ah well. Cancel my mourning meetings for today. Where is my tea?"

"Tardy Counts don't get tea."

"Sorry, whose fault is it that I'm late?" the Lord asked teasingly. "I believe it is your job to make sure I am up on time. Just what kind of a butler are you?"

The butler walked towards the door, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Me?" Ciel Phantomhive said smiling, his red eyes narrowed. He turned back to his Lord. "I am just one hell of a butler. Now get dressed before you're any later because I am not canceling your meetings."

Sebastian Michaelis' lips split into a grin and he began to remove his own clothes as the young butler Ciel clapped his hands. The electric lights automatically turned on, and Ciel closed the door behind him.

Reaching over to the night stand Sebastian grabbed the universal remote clicking a button making the large screen TV lower from the ceiling. He turned it to the news and listened to the goings on in the world as he changed.

* * *

**There is the short intro to what I hope will be a fun story to write, and what will hopefully be even better to read.**


	2. A Butler's Best Niche

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A Butler's Best Niche**

**Chapter Two: Ciel's butler skills could be perfect…if he wanted them to be… While he keeps the servants in check and fixes problems that arise. He never seems to do any task that suits or aids his master Sebastian properly. Sebastian finds himself wondering why on earth he keeps these useless servants around when he remembers that Ciel does one thing amazingly well. That's because Ciel's niche…is on his lap.**

* * *

The first meeting took place in Paris, and so they took Sebastian's private helicopter, which Ciel flew. Technically speaking he wasn't supposed to, though Sebastian didn't know how to fly one. Sometimes it amazed Sebastian just how much Ciel knew.

At the meeting Ciel sat apart from the group playing his hand held video game while only vaguely listening to the meeting behind him where Sebastian was showing off his many designs for future companies. He was very charismatic, so most people seemed to fall into his every word.

Not Ciel…

"All done," came Sebastian's voice from above him. Though he didn't care, Ciel was on the final level of his video game.

"I said all done," Sebastian explained pulling the game from his hands. "You can have this back later. We have tea with Cherie DeLaMoure right now Oui?"

"Tsk," Ciel spat. "C'mon then."

"What is this no complaints?" Sebastian asked grinning.

"The sooner we get there the sooner I get my game back. So move it."

Just a short ways away staring at the pair behind office glass were two of Sebastian's associates. Mrs. Caroline Whitt and her husband Mr. George Whitt. They took care of all the duties Sebastian was too busy to attend to, though they watched as Ciel and Sebastian disappeared around a nearby corner.

"That boy 'as been 'ere for months and Lord Michaelis 'asn't said more than two words about 'im," Mr. Whitt said patting his sweating bald head with his handkerchief. "Just was does this mean… You're 'is image consultant. Is this going to be a problem?"

"Zat all depends who zis boy iz," Mrs. Whitt explained. "It zeemz he iz working for the Lord…but I have a feeling there iz more to thiz ztory…"

"A love child per'aps?" her husband asked taking a seat in one of the conference chairs. " 'e may have slept with someone years ago, and just found out 'e 'as a son."

"And zo he made him a zervant in hiz home?" she asked turning to her husband furiously. "What would zat look like in ze paperz?"

"Per'aps 'e is an orphan…yes… Ciel is an orphan boy 'e took in and gave a job to. That would look much better in the eyes of the public."

"Oh really?" she spoke slyly with her air of anger never leaving her voice. "Zebastian Michaeliz takes in a young twelve year old boy az a zervant in hiz large manor. He zoundz more like a pedophile zan a good zamaritan."

"Let's end this guessing game. We will 'ead over to Sebastian's 'ouse in the morning and find out just what is 'appening in that manor," he said getting to his feet. He held out his arm. "Shall we go."

"Fine," she said. "But I will tell you zis, he better not have gotten himself into trouble zat I will have to bail him out of."

"Please my pet, there is no trouble 'e can get into that you cannot bail 'im out of…" with that he placed as soft kiss on her cheek and husband and wife left the office together.

* * *

After some time was spent heading here, and going there on various errands. Sebastian and Ciel arrived back home. Ciel held open the door for him as he departed straightening his tie. "If I know Colletta she will—"

He stopped midsentence as he noticed a woman sitting in a lawn chair look up. She wore a tight knee length skirt fitted just so to show off her curves. Atop her head was a large hat with loads of ribbon. She wore white gloves that matched her white dress, and had on a pair of white stilettoes that only aided in making her butt look…perky…

"Sebastian, my darling," the woman called waving from the porch.

"Is that her?" Ciel asked looking at woman from afar. He had not met Colletta before, but he had heard stories.

"Yes," Sebastian said grinning.

Quickly the woman waddled forward. Between the four inch stilettoes and the skin tight skirt it was all she could manage as she hurried towards them. Immediately she leaned over kissing Sebastian passionately.

"How is my dear fiancé this evening?" she asked, her lips blood red and split into a wide grin.

"Wonderful," Sebastian said. "This is—"

"Ciel Phantomhive," she said finishing for him. "I had my agent look into him. But oddly enough he wasn't able to find much on him. Though we got a boat load of stuff on some Earl from the past, owned some toy companies and shit like that. Oh well… Seems you're named after an Earl!"

She stated the last sentence with an air of false joy. A tone one usually used with a three year old.

"Oh, so you're the lady on call… Well please remember I'm a growing boy, the walls are thin and I need my sleep. Let's see, the whips are in the closet, and Sebastian keeps the leather chains in the chest by his four-poster. The gag he typically uses is slightly larger than most so do take care not hurt your jaw. When you're done you can find your payment in the jar by the back door. The last prostitute charged two thousand for her visit I'll assume you'll cost the same."

Sebastian moved his hand to his mouth trying to discretely hide his smile from his fiancé. Her face at that moment was priceless.

"Excuse me?" she said slightly shocked.

"He is joking. Ciel, this is my fiancé," Sebastian stated knowing full well he already knew that.

"Oh," Ciel said with a false sense of surprise. "I am sorry; you were simply dressed like all the others. I'll go prepare some tea then shall I?"

With that Ciel headed up to the manor and Colletta turned watching him leave.

"All the others?" she asked raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"He is joking," Sebastian said smiling. Ciel liked to make situations as difficult as possible for him…

Strangely, Sebastian didn't mind.

"Just…why is he here again?"

"He is my servant nothing more Colletta," Sebastian said charismatically as he leaned down kissing her hand. "Come. Let's head to the garden for tea."

As the two walked arm in arm Sebastian's mind seemed to float back to the first day he had met Ciel.

(((FLASHBACK BEGINS)))

Sebastian stopped to look in the jewelry store window at this beautiful necklace. He was just beginning to picture it on his lovely Colletta when he heard a commotion from around the corner. Having always had an embedded curiosity he couldn't help but walk around to have a look.

Four men were in the aisle. All dressed like punks off the street, with their pants around their hips and bandanas tied around their heads.

"C'mon kid, you might as well agree… I'd hate to screw up that pretty little face of yours further," said one of the men who firmly held the chin of a child in front of him, a boy about twelve with black hair. He looked as though they had already been beating on him for a while. Two of the other men were behind the child each one holding one of the boy's arms. The child's face remained impassive. Not one ounce of fear in his expression or in his eyes.

"Fine be that way," the man said grabbing a chunk of the boys hair he pulled his arm back preparing to punch the child with full force behind his arm. Though before it reached the child's face Sebastian had caught the fist in his hand.

"Pardon me, but I'm looking for directions to—" he stopped and turned to the boy who he only just pretended to see right then. "Ah, there you are. Your mother has been worried sick come along."

The boy's eyes widened in surprise at the sight of him…

Sebastian grabbed the child's hand pulling him from the other two's arms. "Thank you so much for finding him. Come to 437 E. Braverlinn in the morning I am certain his mother will have a large reward for you. Good day gentlemen."

With that Sebastian pulled the boy from the aisle and whispered, "Hurry."

It didn't take the thugs long at all to realize there was no 437 E. Braverlinn. By that time however, Sebastian and the child were already in his limo and pulling away from the scene. That didn't stop them however; they jumped on their motorcycles heading after them.

"Just who are they?" Sebastian asked the boy who still seemed to be staring at him as though this was the first time he had ever met anyone like him. "You okay?"

"…"

CRASH!

The back window shattered as a bullet shot through it just inches from the boy's head. Instinctively Sebastian pushed the boy down in the seat. "Stay down."

He too knelt down in the seat reaching below the liquor cabinet in the limo he pulled out a 45. "Next time I will pay the extra money for the bullet proof glass," he joked with the child who just continued to stare. Sebastian started to aim his gun out the window when he was pulled down by his tie.

The boy had grabbed it and pulled him down.

"May I be your servant?" he asked.

"What?"

"Just answer me! May I be your servant or not!" he snapped impatiently.

"Fine…fine I guess…"

The boy took the gun and threw it to the ground as another bullet zoomed over their heads. He grabbed Sebastian's hand shaking it. "It's a contract then…"

"I guess…but is this really the time?" Sebastian was a little more worried about the thugs with guns than the boy's little game.

The boy smiled his eyes suddenly glowing. He jumped up climbing through the sun roof and Sebastian watched him jump from the limo. His heart skipped a beat seeing that and he ordered his driver to stop the limo.

It was too dark out to see properly what was going on but he could hear noises. Noises of screams…the lunging sounds of an animal, gun shots, the sound of crashing metal, and then…silence.

Then footsteps…the boy walked out from the shadows looking even more dirty than before, and three times as…bloody.

"What did you do?" Sebastian asked his eyes widened slightly.

"I protected you," he said his eyes suddenly stopped glowing but they were still the color of red.

"…What is your name?"

The boy grinned. "Why don't you name me…"

"…"

"Go on. The first name that comes to mind, I don't care…"

Sebastian didn't have to think long at all and immediately he breathed, "Ciel."

"Sorry?" the boy said. "I didn't quite hear that."

"Your name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive."

"That sounds perfect," Ciel said smiling.

(((FLASHBACK ENDS)))

"Here you are," Ciel said handing Sebastian and Colletta a cup of tea.

"This looks good," Colletta said grinning.

"Yes," Sebastian answered though after taking a sip he knew otherwise. This boy didn't have a clue on how to make tea properly. Sebastian had showed him no less than forty times…and he still messed it up.

* * *

When Colletta had left Sebastian returned to the garden where Ciel was cleaning up…again badly. He was half assing his job and basically throwing the tea said into a bin to take to the kitchen.

"Don't do that," Sebastian said. "Set them in there or you'll chip it. That's an expensive tea set you know…"

Ciel stared at him before picking it up a decorative saucer and holding it no less than a foot above the bin he held before letting it drop. Sebastian winced when he heard it shatter and sighed.

"You are by far the worst butler in the world," Sebastian said following Ciel to the kitchen as he practically threw the bin into the sink.

Sebastian took a seat on a chair by the door, watching the furious boy glare back at him.

"C'mon," Sebastian said. "Come here."

Ciel eyed him furiously.

"You said you wanted to work for me right? Well then come here," Sebastian said patting his lap softly trying to urge Ciel to come over.

"Damn it," Ciel scowled darkly.

"That's it…come here…" Sebastian's classic smile played at his lips as the boy before him furiously fell to his knees. However as he fell he changed. By the time he was on all fours he no longer had hands and feet but four little pink paws. Now, he was a small black kitten with red eyes and a puffy little tail.

"There you are come here," Sebastian said and the small kitten bounded forward jumping up he came to rest in Sebastian's lap.

Sebastian started petting the annoyed fluffy kitten. Purposely doing so in the way he knew to be most annoying.

"Ah Ciel," he said. "If it wasn't for your ability to do this I doubt I would keep you around…"

A low angry hiss came from the kitten's mouth, which ended up sounding more like a squeak and Sebastian could only laugh. "Even pissed you sound adorable."

Sebastian held Ciel up to his face to feel his soft fur. That was enough. Ciel bit down on his thumb making Sebastian drop him.

Ciel landed on his feet and ran away a few steps before returning to human form.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked. Something was bothering him.

"I just…I need some time to myself. I'm taking tomorrow off."

"…Yes my Lord," Sebastian said placing a hand on his chest.

"What did you say!" Ciel asked spinning around his eyes widened.

"…" Sebastian smiled. "I am sorry…I have no clue why I said that. But of course you may have tomorrow off. It's not like I'm paying you anyway. Well, goodnight then…"

With that Sebastian left the room and Ciel smiled. For a second…for one second…he had seen Sebastian in there somewhere… Perhaps this wasn't such a hopeless endeavor after all…

* * *

**Ravenpuff: In order to answer your question I have to know what AU is?**

**Ciel In A Dress: It's here! XP**

**Myu Kuran: Thanks for the review!**

**Promocat: Don't have to wait any longer... :D**


End file.
